thomasdiecastfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dart89/the story of dart
do know that i'am the real dart! (not really) it's Christmas on Sodor and Knapford station is brightly decorated. Percy tells Thomas that Dowager Hatt is talking to us. Thomas is intrigued and chuffs closer to listen to what's going on. Thomas discovers that Dowager Hatt is going to the Dieselworks to see the Christmas tree. She wants to see the tallest and grandest tree. Thomas interrupts, stating that the Steamworks should have a big tree too. The idea of a competition excites Dowager Hatt, who agrees. Later Thomas and Percy are at the Sodor Steamworks where Thomas tells Victor about the competition. All of a sudden, the engines hear loud horns coming from outside - it's Diesel, Den, and me (dart)! The Diesels tell Thomas that they will win the competition, but Thomas knows where he can find good festive trees and he sets off with us trailing behind. Soon the group arrive at Maithwaite station. On the platform are two Christmas trees. we are impressed by the trees, but Thomas isn't. He knows where he can find even better trees! So he heads of to Maron station with us close behind. On the platform are two more trees. Once again the we are impressed, but Thomas dismisses them as they are not "grand" enough. Thomas knows that the best place for grand trees is Misty Island, so he hastily sets off with Diesel, Den, and me in close pursuit. At the Logging Station, the Logging Locos are surprised to see their new visitors. Thomas asks them to find a grand Christmas tree for the Steamworks and Diesel asks them to find one for the Dieselworks. Soon the trees have been found and both Thomas and the Diesels agree that they are very grand indeed. Thomas is determined to be the first to arrive back on Sodor to win the competition. He's soon coupled up and racing away with the Diesels very close behind. As Thomas speeds out of the Misty Island Tunnel, he sees a frightening sight - Gordon puffing straight towards them with the express. Thomas judders, making the tree roll out off of the flatbed and onto the rails. Diesel pulls up sharply so that he doesn't roll over Thomas' tree, but the sudden jerk makes his tree roll onto the rails too. Then, with Gordon thundering towards them, Thomas reverses - crushing the tree. Diesel reverses too and does the same to his tree. Without any trees, Thomas, Diesel, Den, and me roll sadly to the Dieselworks where Dowager Hatt is waiting with Mavis an Salty. Dowager Hatt asks where their trees are and Thomas confesses that he's responsible for them being destroyed. Thomas can see that the we are upset and he wants to make amends. Soon Thomas puffs back to Misty Island on his own. He arrives at the Jobi Woods, where the Logging Locos give him another tree. Thomas hurries back to the Dieselworks where the tree is put on display. Den, me, and Diesel are very pleased with our tree. One-by-one, Thomas' friends arrive with decorations and soon the tree is brightly decorated which pleases Dowager Hatt. Thomas and his friends then go on to wish us "a happy Winter holidays". This makes even Diesel smile. Category:Blog posts